vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kagamine Rin \ Len
Kagamine Rin i Len （鏡音リン・レン, kagamine rin to ren)'' to trzecie wydanie programu Vocaloid 2, zawierające głosy dwóch postaci - Rin (dziewczyna) oraz Len (chłopak). Na rynku pojawili się 27 grudnia 2007, a ich Append równo 3 lata później. Ich producentem także jest firma Crypton Future Media. Wbrew popularnej opinii nie są oni rodzeństwem, lecz lustrzanymi odbiciami. Ich nazwisko - ''kagamine ''(鏡音) - po japońsku oznacza "lustrzany dźwięk" lub "dźwięk lustra", zaś ich imiona to gra słów: rin - prawa strona, len - lewa strona. Dawczynią ich głosu jest Shimoda Asami (下田麻美). Ich atrybutami są banan (Len) oraz pomarańcza i walec drogowy (Rin). Ich postacie mają 14 lat ( w Appendach rzekomo są szesnastolatkami). Rin mierzy 152 cm i waży 43 kg, Len natomiast odpowiednio 156 cm i 47 kg. Historia Zmiana planów Początkowo miał to być tylko głos dziewczynki, jednak ze względu na częste prośby o głos chłopięcy rozpoczęto poszukiwaniu dawczyni głosu, która mogłaby zrobić obydwa głosy. Osobą tą została Shimoda Asami. Głos Lena jest jej głosem zmanipulowanym w trakcie nagrywania przez nią, a Rin głosem zmanipulowanym przez Crypton za pomocą komputera. Projekty Rin i Lena thumb|left|250px|"Transformacja" Rin w Lena.Projekty postaci zostały wykonane przez ilustratora KEI, tak jak Miku. Wymaganiami co do ich projektu były to, że mają to być androidy, chłopiec i dziewczynka w wieku ok. 14 lat, wyglądający nieco jak bliźniaki. Najpierw zaprojektowana została Rin, Len powstał nieco później. Właściwie Crypton chciał przedstawić ich dwójkę jako bliźniaki, jednak widząc, jak odmiennie w swoich utworach różni kompozytorzy przedstawiają ich relacje, ogłosił po prostu, że są lustrzanymi odbicami. Dzięki temu ich związek można interpretować w dowolny sposób. Projekty Rin i Lena do ich postaci Appendowej opracował osamu (オサム). Act 2 Act 2 to ulepszona wersja oprogramowania Kagamine. Wprowadzona na rynek została 18 lipca 2008. Wersja ta została stworzona, ponieważ w pierwszej wykryto usterki, które uniemożliwiały czystość śpiewu. Pierwsza wersja oprogromowania została wycofana ze sprzedaży i nie ma już możliwości jej nabycia. Nazwa wzięła się od wydawcy (ACT2). Zmiany graficzne KEI postanowił skorzystać z okazji uaktualnienia głosów, i również dokonał poprawek graficznych na oficjalnym arcie. Zmieniono przede wszystkim: thumb|314px|Ilustracja do Act2 *Ekrany na rękawach. *Dodano koronkowe obszycie na bluzce Rin, oraz poprawiono bluzkę zwłaszcza w okolicy pach. *Jej ręka została wcześniej źle narysowana; poprawiono ten błąd. *Pod ich numerami został dodany napis ''Act2. *Pogrubiona została grzywka Rin. *Rin skrócono przedramiona. *Ustawiono nogę Rin w trochę innej pozycji (bardziej realnej). *Grzywka Lena również została przerobiona. *Wszystkie żółte paseczki pogrubiono. *U Lena dodano napis Act2 na słuchawkach. *Kolano Rin zostało zaokrąglone. *Twarz Lena, zwłaszcza jego kości policzkowe, zostały zmienione. *Kolor ich oczu został zmieniony z granatowego na ciemny pistacjowy. V3 / English W listopadzie 2013 zostało potwierdzone, że rusza projekt nad ich aktualizacją na Vocaloid 3 wraz z ich angielskim. Ciekawostki *Słowa "'le'ft" i "'ri'ght" od których pochodzą imiona "Len" i "Rin" być może wzięły się z oznaczeń na słuchawkach. *Nagranie Appendów dla Kagamine zajęło w sumie ok. 25 godzin. *Append Kagamine sprzedawał się lepiej niż Append Miku. *Dużo ludzi nazywa ich nieprawidłowymi imionami, "Ren" i "Lin" (co jest całkiem logiczne, gdyż Len wymawia się Ren) *Najprawdopodobniej powstanie ich angielska wersja. *Len jest często mylnie określany shotą, jednak jest na to określenie za stary. Znane piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez zarówno Rin jak i Lena. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Wszystkie zamieszczone tu piosenki osiągnęły na NicoNico Douga ok. miliona wyświetleń . Wspólne *Adolescence *Karakuri Manji Burst *Suki Kirai *Synchronicity ～Hikari to Kage no Rakuen～ *trick and treat *Remote Control *Rin Rin Signal Tylko Rin *Aku no Musume (Daughter of Evil) *Iroha Uta *KOKORO *Migikata no Chou *Roshin Yuukai -meltdown- *Antichlorobenzene *The Worst Carnival *Toy Tylko Len *Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil) *Fire◎Flower *Paradichlorobenzen *soundless voice *SPICE! *Hot Cocoa VoiceBanki *Act 1 Oprogramowanie Kagamine zostało wydane jako bardziej zaawansowany pakiet niż np. oprogramowanie Hatsune Miku. Zawiera aż 2 voicebanki: wokal żeński i męski. Były one sprzedawane razem jako zestaw i można je było kupić w tej samej cenie co inne oprogramowania firmy Crypton Future Media. Pakiet Kagamine był uważany za okazjonalny dla kompozytorów. Po premierze "Act2", oryginalne oprogramowanie zyskało tytuł "Act1", nadany zarówno przez firmę, jak i fanów Vocaloidów. Zaletą tego oprogramowania jest możliwość pełnienia wielu ról, ogólna wydajność i dwa wokale o różnych tonacjach. Oprogramowanie było znacznie bardziej korzystne w porównaniu do głosu Hatsune Miku. Ten konkretny pakiet jednak ciężko pracował na swoją reputację, a Crypton Future Media otrzymało wiele skarg od producentów, którzy mieli wysokie oczekiwania po wypuszczeniu oprogramowania Hatsune Miku. Pomimo ulepszeń dokonanych w "act2", oryginalne oprogramowanie Kagamine ("act1") jest nadal bardziej preferowane przez producentów za jego elastyczność, co pozwoliło wykorzystać zdolności wokale do w wielu złożonych piosenkach pomimo gorszej rezultatów wyrenderowanego śpiewu. *Act 2 "Act2" zostało wydane, aby rozwiązać problemy w wymowie oprogramowania Kagamine. http://www.dtmm.co.jp/archives/2008/05/cv02_act2_1.html http://www.amazon.co.jp/クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア-CV02V2-VOCALOID2-鏡音リン・レン-act2/dp/B001BIXLOC Rin/Len Kagamine "Act2" to oddzielna instalacja, tej wersja oprogramowania (nie należy sądzić ,że to aktualizacja), później, po wydaniu "act2", oryginalny voicebank ("act1") został całkowicie wycofany ze sprzedaży. Podobnie jak w "act1", domyślnym voicebankiem jest Kagamine Rin, a użytkownicy będą musieli ręcznie wybrać Kagamine Len. (Rin Act1, Rin Act2), (Len Act1, Len Act2) Dla użytkowników z obiema wersjami możliwy jest wybór aż czterech voicebanków Ogólnie: po voicebanks nowszych lub voicebanks starszymi, zarówno z wynikami nieco inny. Choć to duża zmiana od oryginalnego oprogramowania Kagamine, ta wersja była nadal przestarzała pod względem ogólnej jakości i w porównaniu do późniejszych Vocaloidów na silniku Vocaloid 2. Len ma gorszą jakość voicebanku pod względem łatwości do użycia. *Kagamine Append Do appendu została dołączona aktualizacja silnika Vocaloid 2 do nowszej wersji, której wymagał Append. Użytkownicy potrzebują również voicebanków Kagamine Rin/Len "act2" aby móc zainstalować i używać voicebanku z oprogramowania Append (sam append nie będzie funkcjonować z oryginalnymi voicebankiem "act1"). W oprogramowaniu zawarto 6 voicebanków różniących się w zakresie, wydajności i gładkość, choć efekty uzyskane na tej wersji nie są ogólnie dużo gładsze, a wyższa jakości niż w oryginalnym voicebanku pozwala Len'owi symulować bardziej "męskie" dźwięki, natomiast Rin dołączono bardziej miękkie i łagodniejsze tonacje w stosunku do Len'a. link W porównaniu do poprzedniego oprogramowania "Hatsune Miku Append" (nie wliczając jej voicebanku SOFT), voicebanki w tym appendzie nie pasują do oryginalnego optymalnego zakresu i tempa (Tak więc, o wiele trudniej jest uciec od konieczności edytowania plików VSQ ), które pierwotnie pasowały do Kagamine Rin / Len act2. Jeśli jednak plik VSQ jest zgodny z wymaganiami wokalu oferowanego w appendzie, i tak jest mniej opcji rozbudowy utworu (załączanie dodatkowych głosów), gdyż po 3 appedny dla każdego z wokali (Rin bądź Len'a) to znacznie mniej niż tych wokali załączonych do Miku (Miku append oferuje 6 nowych voicebanków). To sprawia, że appendy Kagamine są dużo trudniejszy w obsłudze ogólniej, a dostosowanie któregoś z wokali wymaga bycia osobą wprawnie posługującą się edytorem niż w przypadku korzystania produkt append do Hatsune Miku. Jednakże, append faktycznie zwiększa możliwości w zakresie wybieranej muzyki. W porównaniu z oprogramowaniem Miku Append, ten konkretny pozwala zarówno Len'owi jak i Rin dopasować się do szerokiej gamy gatunków, voicebanki są bardziej różnorodne niż przypadku appendów oferowanych do Miku. Pomimo wszystkich usprawnień, dwa appendy "Power" nie są tak wyraziste, jak pozostałe 4 wokale w tym pakiecie, sam pakiet Kagamine Append oferuje mniejszą ekspresję od pakietu Hatsune Miku Append. W appendzie również są wykorzystywanie nowe designy dla obu wizerunków. Tak jak oba oryginalne voicebanki Kagamine, appendy nie są oparte na głosie profesjonalnej piosenkarki. Mogą one często nie utrzymywać naturalnie brzmiącego dźwięku. |-|Kagamine Rin = |-|Kagamine Rin Act2 = |-|Rin Append; Power = |-|Rin Append; Warm = |-|Rin Append; Sweet = |-|Kagamine Len = |-|Kagamine Len Act2 = |-|Len Append; Power = |-|Len Append; Cold = |-|Len Append; Serious = Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Kategoria:Powiązane z Kagamine Len Kategoria:Powiązane z Kagamine Rin